


I Like You

by 24kriegs



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24kriegs/pseuds/24kriegs
Summary: Sara and Ava go to the fair.





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd

“You kissed me.”

“I think I did, yeah.” Sara looks away with a coy smile.

“There are so many issues with that. We’re about to die, and you kiss me. I should not be experiencing so much turmoil before I die.” Ava exclaims, clearly overwhelmed by the entire situation. Sara has to fight back a laugh and regains her composure before turning back towards Ava. This wasn’t how Sara was expecting this to go, she’s used to women just falling straight into her arms. And whilst she didn’t think of Ava like that, she was pretty certain that her feelings were reciprocated.

“Okay, first of all, chill out, it’s a Ferris wheel.” Sara tries to make fun of Ava a little, after everything she’d seen the woman do at work, a Ferris wheel was too much? But she also couldn’t deny that it was rather endearing to see Ava so flustered over a kiss. She decided to just go for it, to put everything out there and just see what happens. If worst comes to worst, she’ll get hold of a memory flasher and all will be forgotten. “Second of all, I like you.” Sara’s voice comes out much heavier than anticipated, a significant change in tone. This time Ava slowly turns, careful not to rock the seat too much, to give Sara an incredulous look. “Stop freaking out, Aves. It’s just a ride.” 

“You’re not helping!” Ava has a smile on her face now but quickly goes shy. “Kiss me again?” she asks, looking away from Sara, suddenly more scared of the reaction from Sara than the Ferris Wheel.

Sara can’t help but laugh at the woman next to her before she tugs Ava’s jacket, pulling her in for another kiss. This time Ava is expecting it and kisses back immediately, leaning further into the kiss and one of her hands finds Sara’s thigh and the other Sara’s hair. 

“You like me?” Ava asks in a small voice, unlike anything Sara had ever heard before. 

“Yes, idiot.” Sara replies bashfully.

“Can we continue this conversation when we’re not about to die?” Ava is hyper aware of how much the seat is swinging now they’ve stopped kissing and is clinging onto Sara for dear life. Sara can’t hold back her eye roll.

“For the last time, it’s a Ferris wheel. You’re safe, Aves.”

“Yeah, I don’t trust you.”

“Ouch!” Sara reaches for her heart in fake pain earning a sharp nudge to her ribs from Ava’s elbow. Sara takes hold of Ava’s arm and places her other hand comfortingly on her thigh, “I’ve got you, okay? Let’s just sit still and it’ll stop moving so much.” Ava nods and the women share a smile before they both look away, content. They sit in a moment of comfortable silence, taking in everything that has just happened.

“It’s actually kind of nice up here.” Ava smiles, looking out over the small fun fair below. 

“You’ve changed your tune from certain death.” Sara turns to look at Ava, sees that she’s calm and lots to use this moment to shift in her seat, she figured Ava was calm enough now to deal with a little rock and Sara’s legs had gone dead. Her small movement causes the pod to move slightly.

“Do not do that again! I take it back. We’re going to die.”

“Well then. If we’re going to die…” Sara leans closer to Ava, “We might as well go down doing this.” She smirks and kisses Ava’s jawline before pulling her into another kiss. Sara can feel Ava talking between kisses. She’s mumbling something about death, but it’s something that’s never really bothered Sara. You get this feeling of power over death after cheating it a couple times. And anyway, she knows Ava is just being dramatic. Eventually, Ava gives in and lets herself relax into Sara’s embrace before they’re interrupted. 

“Excuse me, ladies. Your ride has come to an end.” 

Ava pulls away embarrassed but Sara simply grabs her hand as they both stand to move out of the pod and turns to thank the man. Leading Ava away from the Ferris wheel, Sara hasn’t felt happier. 

“Where are we going?” Ava asks as the pair weave through the oncoming crowd of the fair. 

“Uh- I don’t know. Somewhere you don’t think you’re about to die.” Sara glances at Ava in time to see her smile and roll her eyes.

“Let’s get a snack.” 

“Sure.” Sara looks around and finds the sign for the food vans and they make their way across. “What are you fancying?” Sara tightens her grip on Ava’s hand as they reach a large crowd and she begins to push her way through, pulling Ava behind her. 

“Maybe pizza.” Ava thinks aloud as they clear the crowd, “how about you?” She asks as they stop walking and stand in front of a variety of food vans, the smell of so many different varieties of food was overwhelming her senses.

“I’m good with that, plus it has the shortest queue.” Ava nods and they join the queue and begin to chat quietly. It’s mainly Sara talking about the legends, but Ava doesn’t mind. She can see from the glint in her eye and the pride in her voice that the rag-tag group mean the world to Sara and Ava gets the urge to kiss the shorter woman in front of her, who’s talking so softly yet so animatedly about one of their past missions. She resists interrupting Sara’s flow as they inch closer to the counter and can’t help but cling to every last word. Once they have their pizza’s they agree to find a quieter spot to sit and eat. 

They find a quiet space by the big top and Sara lays down her jacket to protect them both from the mildewy grass and they begin to eat. 

“Listen, Aves... about earlier.” Ava looks up momentarily from her pizza but quickly reverts her gaze, afraid of this moment. She postponed it before but she wasn’t sure she could do it again. Instead, opting to just listen to what Sara had to say. “I’m sorry I caught you off guard. But I’ll be honest, I’ve wanted to do that since I first met you.”

“What? Ride a Ferris wheel?” Ava jokes, attempting to make herself feel a little less awkward. 

“Yeah, sure. Let’s go with that.” Sara replies sarcastically. “Ava, I do like you, you know?” Ava doesn’t respond this time. “I never do this. I don’t know how to do this.” 

“Do what?” Ava looks up at Sara then, concern written all over her face. Sara let’s out a heavy sigh before answering,

“This. Talking about my feelings. I just- I don’t want to do the wrong thing with you. I like you, Ava Sharpe.”

“I think I like you too, Lance.”

“You think?” Sara quizzes, suddenly regretting ever opening her mouth. She couldn’t believe how stupid she’d been, but her thoughts were quickly cut off by the soft sound of Ava’s laugh as she was pulled in for a short, sweet kiss. 

“Got to keep you on your toes.” Ava jokes as she pulls away, suddenly feeling rather confident. “I like you too. Don’t worry.” She smirks, enjoying having a little bit of power over Sara. It’s normally Ava that feels so awkward and unsure around Sara, but now, she feels empowered. As if Sara’s declaration had unknowingly given her the upper hand. One that she didn’t want to take advantage of, but it was nice to know that she could also have this effect on cool, calm and collected Sara. The woman she’d been crushing on since that fateful day at the time bureau. Initially, Ava chalked it down to Sara and her rag-tag team being so carefree. She thought that she was more attracted to their way of life; doing what they want, when they want and being their true selves whilst doing it. Identity was always something Ava had struggled with, and because of that, the Legends intimidated her. But more than that, she was envious. How she longed to be able to let go, to not be tied by the rules that gave her purpose. It took her letting her guard down and some extreme persisting from Gary for her to give the Legends a chance. They were everything she longed to be but knew to be wrong. But Sara and the others showed her the ropes and whilst she admits that she still has an internal argument with herself every time the lines get remotely blurry, she can’t deny the buzz she feels about life now. The Legends, her family, have introduced her to a new way of life. 

It’s because of this new family that Ava has allowed herself to be vulnerable around Sara. Being less of the hard-headed, rule-following Agent Sharp and more of the spontaneous, loving Ava. Giving in and accepting that she liked Sara in that way changed a lot for Ava. Sure, she’d dated - she even had a pretty serious relationship a few years ago, but she never thought she’d feel like this about someone. This time was different. And she hoped that Sara could feel it too. 

“Can I take you on a date sometime then?” Ava can’t quite believe she’s finally hearing those words.

“I’d like it if you did.” Ava smiles softly and Sara kisses her on the cheek. 

“Okay, good.” Sara can’t stop smiling as the pair finish their slices of pizza and begin to decide what to do next. “Oh, the haunted house.”

“But…the Waltzers.” Ava says dramatically. 

“Don’t tell me, you’re afraid of the haunted house.”

“What? Nooo.” Ava responds quickly and in an overly defensive tone. “But y’know…You’re a trained assassin, Sara. I’m not sure it’s wise for you to go in there. Think of the workers.” Sara can see straight through Ava’s words but decides to play ball.

“Fine.” She pouts, “Let’s do the Waltzers. But only if you agree to another trip on the Ferris wheel.”

“I hate you.”

“Do you though?” Ava grunts and rolls her eyes.

“I’ll go on the stupid Ferris wheel.” Ava succumbs and Sara has to stifle her laugh, knowing it’d only get her into trouble. Instead, she takes Ava’s hand and they head over to a token machine by the ride where Sara puts in enough to get tokens for four rides. 

“Come on then,” they join the queue, “let’s see how strong this stomach of yours is.” Ava looks at her quizzically, not following. “After the pizza? Most normal people would opt to go on these before they eat.”

“Did you just accuse me of being a normal person?”

“Nope, no, I did no such thing.” Ava eyes her suspiciously before both their resolves break and they burst out laughing. This was one of the things Ava admires so much about Sara; her ability to just read situations. She’s grateful that they can be silly with one another and rib each other. Ava isn’t used to having fun and bubbly relationships with people, she’s used to work colleagues and keeping things strictly professional. Sara was the exception to the rule (and now by default the Legends too - oh, and Gary…well, sometimes). 

The line moved quickly and they only had to wait through one ride before they were shown to a cart and their bar was lowered. Their ride started and the cart slowly swung as they dropped backwards, Ava’s grip on the bar tightened a little, anticipating the risers, falls and spins still to come. 

“Please don’t throw up on me Aves.” Sara pleaded loudly over the blaring ride music.

“Are you ready?” The guy's voice comes from behind them and before either woman can respond, Sara feels herself slam into Ava’s side as they suddenly begin to spin faster. Ava bursts out laughing and spends the rest of the ride whooping and enjoying herself. Sara has never seen Ava so carefree before. Throwing her head back in laughter every time they spun more ferociously or in a different direction; the way she grabs onto Sara to stop her from slipping away from her side, keeping her close; how she calls out and asked to be spun more or for the ride to go faster. A year ago, Sara could never have imagined that Ava even had emotions. Everyday with Ava is a new discovery, today’s is a whole bunch of emotions and feelings that Sara couldn’t have ever predicted. When the pair first met, Sara couldn’t deny that Ava was hot, but if she’d have known how head over heels she would become, she’d probably have run for the hills. But the Sara that’s squished into the side of a still laughing Ava as the ride comes to a stop, couldn’t be happier. She finally got Ava to be comfortable enough to explore herself, to find out who Ava Sharpe is away from the Bureau. It’s safe to say that Ava prefers this version of herself and is finally becoming a lighter person.

“So was my stomach strong enough for you?” Ava asks as they slowly exit the ride, both of them trying to refind their centre of gravity. Sara grabs onto the fencing used to segregate the queue from the spectators and uses it to steady herself, before spinning a couple of times in the opposite direction to how the world is spinning infant of her.

“I don’t know how you did that, Sharpe. Colour me impressed.” She smiles up at Ava who is stood in front of her, seemingly unfazed.

“I assume you survived because of some sort of league of assassins training?”

“I think when you get brought back to life twice, it kinda cures the motion sickness thing.”

“Really?”

“No…I’m honestly kinda shocked I didn’t throw up.” Sara laughs, “Come on, you owe me a ride on the Ferris wheel.”

“Let’s do it.” Ava smiles, suddenly confident that she can take on the world as long as Sara’s by her side.


End file.
